What Do You Mean?
by LilNate03
Summary: This story is about Zack Ehrenburg and Aisha Johnson. Zack is famous while Aisha is just normal random girl.


_**What Do You Mean?**_

 _ **by: LilNate03**_

 _A/N: I'm Trying to keep on writing more stories and chapter just to keep you guys entertain because I love you guys! You guys have been incredible following and add favorite to my story and also Review my stories. I'm sort of sick right now but, I decided to do another story about Celrock's OC's, Zack Whrenburg and my newest OC's, Aisha Johnson as they will be the newest couple instead of Zack and Starr for a change._

 _Let's take you guys back toward how Zack and Aisha meet._

 _Enjoy! By the way Zack's parents, Cathy and Mike along with Zack, Aunt Celeste, and Reggie owned by Celrock. The Rugrats Characters owned by Klasky Cuspo, Aisha, Aisha's parents, Linda and Ronald, Aisha's big brother, Tayshaun, Starr and Zack's big brother, Conner are owned by me(LilNate03), Peter Albany is owned by TCKing12, Rosiland Hall is owned by Nairobi-Harper and Jesse Barrow is owned by Jesse Barrow-JJB._

 _P.S: The way I describe Zack Whrenburg, he will be just like the singer, Justin Beiber and Zack will be a celebrity._

 **Back in 2009...**

Zack Whrenburg was fourteen years old upcoming singer from Massachusetts, Zack was making YouTube videos of him singing as he gets millions of viewers liking him singing. Zack has blonde Justin Beiber hair duo with blue eyes. Zack was wearing a black T-shirt with a purple jacket, white baggy pants and a pair of white Air Force Nike's.

Zack's parents, Mike and Cathy have always know that their son will be a singer one day along with his big brother, Conner, his Aunt Celeste, including his mom's best friend, Linda Johnson and her daughter, Aisha.

Aisha was a geeky eleven year old nerd. Aisha is light skin African-American girl with braided plat long hair with brown eyes. Aisha wears geeky braces for her teeth with big black glasses. Aisha wears a school girl uniform with nice black dress shoes with fancy white socks. Aisha has always have a big crush on Zack since day 1 but, Zack doesn't think that she have a crush on him...He just thought she was just being a good friend to him.

Zack finally got a record deal with Usher and Ne-Yo as they want him to record his first album. It was big huge deal for Zack to fly all the way down to Los Angeles, CA to record his first album which it's called: "My World" as his first song was "One Time" and it became a huge success.

Zack eventually dated a beautiful blonde named, Starr Pickles who was the little sister of Tommy and Dil Pickles in 2010 which Zack got right on in the Rugrats business as well. When Zack was too busy dating Starr, he didn't pay no more attention of Aisha so, Aisha decided that it was time to give up on Zack and focus on herself.

 **Present...**

Zack is officially single as he broke up with his girlfriend, Starr Pickles last month. The reason why Zack broke up with Starr is because Starr was being so selfish and was just thinking all about herself instead of think about their relationship.

Zack Whrenburg is officially 22 years old as he was making a comeback on his three "What Do You Mean", Love Yourself" and "Sorry". Zack has gotten taller he's a 5'9 inch tall. Zack was wearing a black shirt that say " Zac-Man" in red and white with a pair of grey baggy shorts and a pair of Vans slip on checkers shoes and black hat.

Zack Whrenburg was hanging out over his best friend, Jesse Barrow's house as Peter and Reggie is also there over Jesse's house as well. The guys hangs out in the backyard as they was playing throwing football toward each other.

" What's next for you,Zac-Man?" asked Jesse Barrow. " Are you looking forward to find a girlfriend?"

" I don't know Bro, after what went down between me and Starr last month...I don't know if I'll be interested in dating anyone." said Zack.

" Man that's a shame because we invited Kimi, Rosa, Rosiland, and Aisha over." said Reggie. " Bro, you should defiantly get with Aisha, she an't the same geeky girl anymore, she's fine!"

" I haven't Aisha in a long time since I got started doing my first album." said Zack. " Wait?...Aisha change her look?"

" Yep! No glasses, and braces bro! She has the most beautiful gorgeous face, a nice ass body like Nicki Minaj. All the curves, her ass and boobs and..." before Reggie can go about Aisha, Zack, Jesse, and Peter cut him off.

"WE GET THE POINT!" they all said.

" I was just saying damn." said Reggie as he drink a bottle of beer.

" I need to see her." Zack says as throw the football toward Jesse Barrow.

" You will bro, later on tonight." Jesse Barrow promised his pal, Zack.

 **Aisha's** **11.8 Million Dollar** **Malibu Monster House**

Aisha Chardonnay Johnson is now 19 years old as she is very independent woman. Aisha goes Louisiana College in Pineville, LA as she getting her major in teaching along with being a single mother of her two year old son, Demarcus. Aisha's grandfather, Muhammad Ali help her bought the 11.8 Million Dollar home before he pass away on June 3rd.

Aisha got a phone call from her parents that her grandfather, Muhammad Ali pass away. It really broke her heart when she find out that her grandfather pass away. Aisha was trying to keep a smile on her face as she focus on something positive. Today, Aisha was going to go out with her friends, Kimi, Rosa Lopez and Rosiland Hall to Jesse Barrow's place.

Aisha was wearing a Yellow Hollow Out Back Sexy Causal long sleeves with Aqua blue high heels. Aisha had her long black hair all curl up pretty in style.

" Guys,How I look?" Aisha asked her friends.

"You look fabulous girlfriend!" Rosiland commented on her friends outfit.

" Thanks Rosie." said Aisha. " Demarcus? I never leave him out of my sight."

" Chill girl, your son will be fine." Rosa tells her friend.

" Just relax and have some fun." said Rosiland.

Aisha nods her head as she smiled at them. " Alright, let's go have some fun."


End file.
